St Vlad's Half Blood Prince
by xXxTaeilxXx
Summary: A unique 9 year old prince comes to St. Vladimir Academy after a little 'accident' of sorts. How will the people living at the academy handle his presence especially when the child comes from an old royal family which said to have birthed powerful Strigoi? Due to the child's blood, how long will he last before dying a painful death? During Vampire Academy. No pairing. Bad intro
This is crazy in my opinion. I have at least 14 other fanfic ideas that I haven't started on, not counting this one so yeah.

Note. I haven't read in the books in like 2 years…or maybe more.

* * *

I don't own Vampire Academy; if I did then Rose would end up with Adrian.

* * *

Chapter 1

"May I have everyone's attention?" A feminine voice spoke out from the stage, which was surrounded by high school students each dressed accordingly to the dress code. Everyone's eyes and attention was shifted to the speaker who was dressed in a long, elegant dress fit for a Queen and ironically, it was a Queen.

The woman was Tatiana Marina Ivashkov, Queen of the Royal Court and a royal moroi from the Ivashkov family. Her strict gaze washed over the Moroi and dhampirs in the room before continuing, "Thank you. I apologize for coming and interrupting another day of learning but I am here to introduce your new classmate and comrade."

At the word comrade glances were thrown around in the direction of the dhampirs out of habit. Dhampirs were known to consider another to be their comrade so it wasn't _that_ unusual.

Hearing whispers beginning to grow, Queen Tatiana continued in her regal tone, "He isn't what you expect and I do hope and encourage you to treat him in a correct manner. He doesn't handle others teasing or any nonsense very well."

Suddenly an annoyed boyish voice was heard from above, "I can handle their childish insults and actions easily; they just can't handle their punishment very well."

"Where did that voice come from?" "Above?!" "Where?!" "I don't see anyone there!" Those were the questions thrown around in the room as the dhampirs were on edge after all they weren't told of the new student.

"Quiet down!" The Queen demanded causing the students to fall silent before sending a look over at the on guard dhampirs, who reluctantly relaxed. Silence filled the room before a hum was heard from the ceiling, "And they are older than me? They act like children."

"Like how you do when you're torturing some poor soul." The woman retorted before gesturing for the speaker to come down. "Now get down from there Damien." The Queen sighed at the end.

"Fiiiine. Understood Queenie." The voice, Damien, spoke in a bored tone before a child like figure jumped down from the ceiling beside her. The child's back was facing the students but Tatiana gave a look, which caused Damien to shrug his shoulders before turning around to face his newest… _classmates_ and _comrades_.

Gasps were heard, eyes widened, and whispers were heard. Their new classmate and comrade was a mere child but that's not it! His skin was almost white, it was a deathly pale color as if he was on the verge of dying but here was the child, perfectly fine and showing no sign of illness. The boy's eyes scared plenty of Moroi: one a brilliant shade of blue almost _glowing_ while the other was a piercing and dangerous gleaming crimson red. One was very Moroi like yet the other was like a Strigoi's, a dangerous yet beautiful color. His hair was a dark reddish brown color with his locks framing his face perfectly despite the slightly messy appearance.

He looked similar to an elegant and beautiful doll– well a male doll. His child like beauty was unnatural even more so compared to the most beautiful Moroi child alive but rather similar to the unnatural beauty Strigoi possess. Then his graceful landing onto the stage from the ceiling was the last thing that went through their head.

The Moroi were terrified while the dhampirs and guardians were on edge and ready to make a move. Each and every one of them came to the conclusion that Damien was a Strigoi. A smirk grew on the child's face causing a pearly white fang to gleam brightly.

"Calm down everybody!" Tatiana spoke loudly and very irritably by their reactions and Damien's actions. "Damien will not hurt anyone as long as you do not provide him a reason to take action against you. Now everyone- relax; Damien- apologize and introduce yourself." She spoke in an almost annoyed way.

Reluctantly and forcibly they obeyed the Queen's orders but everyone kept their eye on the smirking child. "Fiiiiine~ No need to get your panties in a twist~" His smirk only grew as he saw the Queen slowly shake from hidden rage. Turning his attention back to his _oh-so-wonderful_ audience, he gave a small bow of apology. "I apologize for being rude. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Damien from the Tepes Royal Family and currently the only _living_ male heir. Actually I'm the only member of the Tepes family who is _allowed_ to have the title of Prince. It's such a _pleasure_ to meet you. I do hope we can get along wonderfully in the future."

Knowing that was the end of his introduction Tatiana took charge of the situation and spoke, "Damien will take both Moroi and dhampir classes. Dimitri Belikov, stand." Obeying the Moroi ruler's order, the dark haired dhampir male stood straight and tall waiting for whatever the Queen decided to tell him.

"Guardian Belikov, you'll be assisting Damien in dhampir training. Do take his training seriously even if he is the Prince of the Tepes Family." She spoke with a stern look at the handsome dhampir who held surprise in his eyes from the order. "Understood Your Highness." Giving a slight nod of approval and her attention shifted away from him, he sat down with thoughts going through his head.

Her gaze had shifted from Dimitri to another guardian known as Stan Alto, the instructor of the Bodyguard Theory and Personal Protection class. "Guardian Alto, Damien shall be assisting you in Strigoi related classes. I will also advise you to take his abilities seriously." Receiving a nod and an affirmative from the dhampir, Tatiana quickly addressed the students, teachers and guardians, "That is all I have to say. I bid you all a good day. Goodbye for now."

With that the Queen left the stage with her personal guardians following right behind her leaving Damien where he stood in front of everyone. With a light snicker, the child slipped his hands into his pants' pockets and spoke in a rather chipper tone, "Since Queenie's gone that means I'm allowed to do what I want now. If anyone wants me, try and find me~"

After those words left his mouth, the child left the room, heading off doing whatever he pleased leaving those in the room unsure on what to do. To snap the students out of their stupor, she clapped her hands together twice announcing, "Everyone head back to your class or free period!" It took a while before one by one each student left with the teachers and guardians going back to whatever they had planned.

* * *

Soooo that's it. Good place to stop. I'll give this story a week or two and people like it then I'll try and continue it. If you want me to do a profile for Damien tell me in the review.

So

 ** _Remember to:_**

 ** _Favorite,_**

 ** _Follow,_**

 ** _and_**

 ** _Review_**


End file.
